I want my voice
by hitami meada
Summary: lycée de Konoha , un blond étrangement silencieux arrive dans une classe bien animé , pas celons son voisin de classe qui la trouve bien calme comparé a l'ensemble du lycée entendant la voix de Kyubi chanteur fantôme du club chansons ... sasunaru yaoi fic corrigé !
1. Chapter 1

Voici une de mes nouvelles fics que j'ai retrouvé dans un de mes cahiers de 200 pages ...bref on s'en fout un peu, encore une fois quelques points avant de commencer :

-Rating T ou M à voir...

- Yaoi sasunaru, donc pour les homophobes la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran vous attend

- Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... sniff...

- Chapitre 3 de phéromones en cours et OS en attente de correction qui sera publié surement pendant la période de Noël ! Et autre maquette qui attend dans mon placard de sortir ! Je vous ferai part d'une d'entre elle à la fin du chapitre !

C'est parti !

I want my voice chapitre 1 :

POV Naruto

"Silence s'il vous plait ! "

Devant moi se tenait une classe des plus bruyantes, qui allait être la mienne dans peu de temps :

"Bon avant de commencer le cours, je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève ... Avance donc Naruto !"

Je me mis à marcher timidement et regardai l'ensemble des personnes qui composait ma classe, me tournai vers le tableau et commençai à écrire mon nom, mon prénom ainsi que mon âge et mon précédent établissement scolaire. Les autres me regardaient bizarrement, l'air de dire : ''pourquoi il l'écrit et le dit pas à voix haute ?", puis le professeur continua :

"Comme vous pouvez le voir il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il n'est pas muet mais parle très peu pour cause d une tumeur à la gorge. "

Je me mis à baisser les yeux puis continuai d'écrire au tableau une phrase qui choqua tout le monde :

" Ne vous attachez pas trop à moi je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous longtemps ... "

-Naruto ! On avait dit pas de phrase dans ce genre ! "

Je fini par faire quelques signes avec mes mains, trop la flemme d'écrire, en disant désolé au prof qui se trouve d'ailleurs être mon tuteur ... La classe était calme ce qui m'étonnait. Les filles me regardaient en gloussant, surtout deux en particulier, la première avait les cheveux roses, et l'autre les avait blond légèrement délavés comparé à moi, et puis je ne vous parle même pas des trois autres qui m'ont regardé, les yeux comme des soucoupes, quand je me retournais pour écrire au tableau. Ma foi il devait profiter de la vue... Le sensei choisi ma place, apparemment mon voisin serait absent, dommage... Il commença l'appel, puis la porte coulissante claqua laissant un jeune homme brun entrer dans la classe :

"Uchiwa ...

-Présent !

-Encore en retard…

-Non monsieur...

-Comment ça non !

-J'étais là quand vous m'avez appelé pour l'appel... Donc techniquement je ne suis pas en retard... Je ne serai considéré comme en retard que si je la loupe...

- Bref va à ta place, tu as un voisin, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il ne parle pas et vu que tu connais le langage des signes je l'ai mis à côté de toi...

-Hn ...

Ma foi il n'a pas l'air très social, en plus il a un sale caractère, mais dans un sens il a raison...

POV Sasuke:

Quel crétin ce prof, comme si je n'avais pas vu cette tache d'or à côté de mon bureau ! C'est le seul qui est calme dans cette classe d'hystériques, classe qui à les yeux bizarrement scotché sur lui... Bizarre...Tiens, il y a encore sa présentation au tableau. Il ne doit pas être net pour demander aux gens de ne pas trop s'attacher à lui. Mais bon n'y prêtons pas attention et allons nous asseoir. Qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de ce cours ? Bon essayons de voir à quoi il ressemble le nouveau. Oh putain dites-moi que je rêve. Si je n'avais pas été un Uchiwa je serais comme les autres personnes de la classe, après tout c'est un putain de canon et je peux vous dire que rare sont les gens à qui je donne mon estime ! Il est l'exact contraire de moi : blond aux yeux azurs, c'est le fils de Zeus ou quoi ? Et cette peau on dirait du pain d'épice dorée au soleil. Bon bref ... Moi je suis brun aux yeux couleur charbon et à la peau laiteuse... Je rêve ou depuis que je me suis installé les filles gloussent plus de d'habitude ? Pff ! Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, avec toute les fujoshis* que l'on a dans la classe, y en a bien une qui a dû avoir l'idée perverse du siècle même si je ne serais pas complètement contre, car il est vraiment canon le blondinet... Même les mecs gloussent, apparemment plus de la moitié des mecs de la classe sont bi voir gay (et j'en fais parti). Kukuku, il est tombé dans une mauvaise classe le blond ! On dirait qu'il essaie de me dire quelque chose :

**Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, apparemment tu sais lire les signes mais si ça te dérange je peux écrire **

-... ça ne me dérange pas ...

**merci ça m'arrange un peu vu que je vais devoir écrire pour parler au reste de la classe**

-hn ...

**Tu t'appelles comment ?**

- Sasuke Uchiwa ... Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

** Eh bien j'ai un cancer à la gorge depuis quelque année. Je peux parler mais j'évite car je préserve ma voix en cas de nécessité**

-_pourquoi ? _

**...**

-Tant pis si tu ne veux pas le dire ...

**Merci je te promets de te le dire un jour **

-Pourquoi tu as écris cette phrase bizarre ?

**Ah ça, c'est parce que selon les docs il ne me resterait que deux ans tout au plus donc voila ...**

-Hn ...

Ce n'est pas du genre d'un Uchiwa, mais il me fait un peu de peine. Même pas majeur et forcé à mourir... Je plains ses parents...

**Je n'ai pas de parents je suis orphelin **

Je me retourne vers lui, comment a-t-il su mes pensées !

**Gomen j'aurais dû te prévenir je suis un peu télépathe, dès que j'ai le nom de la personne auquel je veux savoir les pensées, j'entre et sors à ma guise de son esprit**

-T'aurais pu me prévenir avant !

** Tu sais, avec un peu d'entrainement tu pourrais aussi entendre mes pensées, et on pourrait alors parler sans problèmes, sauf dans le cours d'Iruka sensei **

- Pourquoi donc ?

**Il a accès à mon esprit depuis que j'ai ce "pouvoir " et vu qu'il connait tous les noms de la classe il peut aller dans n'importe quel esprit **

Bizarrement je ne crois son histoire qu'à moitié… Ca me parait un peu farfelu ...

** Ce n'est pas farfelu du tout, c'est tout vrai ! **

-D'accord maintenant je te crois ..

Il me sourit, et je dois avouer que je le trouve mignon ...

**Eh eh merci !**

-Par contre je sens que je ne vais pas tolérer ça plus longtemps…

**Gomen **

Je ne reprends pas mes cours, préférant regarder le blond, ou plus principalement ses lèvres, rouges étrangement, et pulpeuses au possible, avec une petite langue qui vient les humidifier de temps en temps me faisant perdre les pédales... Parfois, il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mais la referme et regarde le sol tristement. Ca ce voie qu'il aimerait parler comme tout le monde. Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance mais, apparemment, il a l'air heureux de vivre... Une idée me vint : vu qu'il s'est fait transférer, il a dû passer l'examen d'entrée, je me demande combien il a eu...

-Dis moi, tu as eu quelle note à l'examen de transfert, apparemment il est plus dur que l'exam normal ...

Il fouille dans son sac puis sort une feuille et me la tend... Voyons voir... Whaou... WHAT!? 97/ 100 !? Il a eu plus que moi , alors que j'ai eu 91 tout de même ! Je crois que je vais replonger dans mes livres moi...

POV Naruto :

Depuis que j'ai donné ma feuille à Sasuke, une aura bizarre se dégage de lui, on dirait un psychopathe, c'est flippant... Les cours continuent tranquillement, durant lesquels on m'a demandé de nombreuses fois le club que j'allai rejoindre. Je ne compte pas prendre de club de sport malgré mon endurance, quand aux activités d'art c'est même pas la peine d'y penser, parce que c'est pas que je dessine mal, c'est que j'ai peur de faire des jaloux vu que j'ai déjà pris des cours pro de dessin. Le kurata , non merci, mais pas un jeu pour moi. Finalement, il y a bien un truc que je veux faire, mais il ne faut surtout pas que ça se sache. Je vais devoir parler à Iruka-san et, vu que les cours sont finis, alors allons y !

POV Sasu:

Le petit blond est déjà parti, dommage j'aurais aimé "parler" avec lui… Bon tant pis direction la bibliothèque, je dois réviser pour les exams, non mais se faire battre par un blond ! Ah il faut que j'aille parler à Iruka-sensei sur ce truc de télépathie de Naruto, ça me parait encore louche. Les couloirs sont bondés, j'aime pas ça, rien que d'entendre les gloussements des hystériques de mon soi disant fan club (non non je n'ais pas les chevilles qui enflent) me rends mal à l'aise. J'arrive enfin devant la salle d'Iruka-sensei. Je toc mais pas de réponses. Tout d'un coup un énorme cri se fait entendre, alors étonné, j'entrouvre la porte discrètement. Naruto m'a devancé puisqu'il est déjà avec le prof. D'ailleurs quelqu'un continu de crier mais bizarrement seul Iruka parle.

-Non Naruto! Tu n'iras pas dans ce club ! Cela pourrait accélérer le processus de développement de la tumeur ! Non je ne suis pas sans cœur, je suis réaliste, réfléchis, tu as déjà refusé l'opération, alors qu'elle pourrait te guérir... Je sais qu'il y a plus de 55% de chances qu'elle échoue, ta tumeur étant trop étalée mais ...

La dispute continua, même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre tous les signes de Naruto. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne bouge même pas ses mains... Bon d'accord, j'accepte que cette chose complètement non scientifique puisse exister. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées lorsqu'une une voix inconnue, légèrement aigue même si, de toute évidence, c'est celle d'un homme parla. Ma tête se tourna et je vis le blond crier après le sensei encore plus en colère :

- J'EN AIS RIEN A FAIRE DE MOURIR MAIS JE VEUX TENIR MA PROMESSE AVANT !

.

.

.

.

Fin chapitre 1 :

Voila c'est fini ! Une petite fic qui trainait dans un cahier et après quelques modifs, je pense que ça marchera ... Petite précision que je n'ai pas dit avant, ce sera une death-fic mais je vous vois tous arriver avec vos idées, moi je vous dis que vous allez être bien surpris ... Kukuku ... _**Ernessa**_ : _**Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis heureuse d'être une bêta et de lire la fiction en avant-première **__**!**_

Bref avant de vous quitter je vous propose deux maquettes et par review ou par message privé vous pourrez me dire quelle est votre préférée :

1er maquette : Naruto, jeune mangaka prodige de 19 ans, s'amuse à faire fuir ses éditeurs en courant grâce à son sale caractère, jusqu'à ce que le frère de son meilleur ami décide de l'être à son tour, triangle amoureux et itanaru !

2eme maquette : Sasuke, fils du plus grand homme d'affaire de Konoha, décide de recruter un majordome et tout porte à croire que son choix se porte sur le fils Namikaze, sauf que les deux ne se supportent pas. Tout bascule le jour où soubrette et majordome échangent leur costume ...

Voili voilou merci de me soutenir et review ! Et encore merci à ma chère Ernessa __pour son incroyable travail de beta lectrice ! _**Ernessa :**_ _**Hihihi y a pas de quoi ! et moi perso j'aime bien les deux maquettes, elles méritent d'être développées toutes les deux !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis là pour le 2 ème chapitre de I want my voice ! Avant de commencer quelques réponses aux reviews que j'ai eu !

Lowe51 : merci mais je ne trouve rien d'extraordinaire à mon style d'écriture … Je suis contente que tu suives mes fictions !

Neomaru Umamori : comme tu l'as dit je connais bien full Moon no sagashite mais par contre je ne connais absolument pas ce Drama, en même temps je n'aime vraiment pas ça, merci de tes encouragements et de ta review !

POKERFACE-972 : merci beaucoup de ta review, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir d'avoir des avis positifs sur ce que l'on écrit! Merci encore !

Angel-944 : merci de ta review et pour la maquette je suis en train de voir avec ma beta lectrice ce qu'elle pense de l'idée mais je pense que ce sera un OS qui sortira avant mon anniversaire ! _**(et c'est quand ton anniversaire ?)**_

Meari-chaan : kukuku ... ça ne sert à rien de se mettre à genoux ce sera une death fic à par si on me sort cette idée de la tête ce qui n'est pas près d'arrivé,__et puis en grande sadique que je suis je veux qu'il y ait un mort (voir deux) dans mes fics ! Merci de ta review !

Kitsune : merci de ta review et comme dit toute à l'heure je travaille sur ma nouvelle fic suivant la deuxieme maquette, elle ne devrait pas tarder ! Merci !

Maintenant notre chapitre ! C'est parti !

I want my voice chap 2 :

POV Sasuke

Je ne veux pas que tu t'accroches à ça car si tu te décides à faire cette opération... Je sais tu as une chance de mourir pendant, mais il y a aussi de grande chances pour que tu gardes ta vie et ta voix ! Et puis n'accélère pas ta mise à mort car si tu te fais des amis ici cela risque de leur faire mal ...

J'entendis soudain une autre voix douce mais pourtant assez rauque à donner des frissons:

Je m'inscris dans ce club au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Si tu me laisses faire alors j'accepterai de faire l'opération, mais je la veux le jour de mon anniversaire...

Naruto arrête je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ta voix ici !

Iruka-San onegai !

...D'accord, mais veilles à ce que personne ne le sache... Comment ça c'est trop tard, hum?! Sasuke que fais-tu ici !

Yabe... Je suis découvert, le blond a dû sentir ma présence. N'empêche qu'il a une putain de belle voix ...

** Merci t'es pas mal non plus **

Décidément je ne m'y ferai jamais, avec lui on n'a même plus le droit de penser en paix...

Bon à ce que j'entends tu serais au courant pour la télépathie de Naruto, ça au pire ce n'est pas grave, mais pas un mot sur cette discussion, d'accord ? Iruka se tourne vers Naruto puis reprend : hein !? Il ne peut pas lire dans tes pensés mais toi oui! Ouf ça m'enlève un poids ! Je suppose donc que tu ne sais pas de quoi nous parlions Sasuke ?

Non ...

Bien maintenant filez et Naruto fait ça en discrétion car si ça monte aux oreilles de Tsunade je suis mort moi...

Tiens? Que vient faire la principale dans cette histoire?

**C'est ma marraine mais elle n'a pas pu prendre ma garde... Elle est comme Iruka, à ses heures perdues c'est une vraie mère poule !**

Et ça le fait rire ... Bref je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, et c'est pas l'envie de suivre le blond qui manque, mais...

**Laisse tomber tu n'y arriveras pas, je te sèmerais avant...**

Naruto ça te dérangerais d'arrêter de lire dans mes pensés ?!

**Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi**

Hum...

** Tu sais je préfère que tu ne saches pas maintenant de quoi on parlait avec Iruka-sensei **

Pas de problèmes, mais bon je reste curieux ...

On se sépare, chacun partant de son côté. J'aimerais le suivre, car bizarrement j'ai envie de réentendre sa voix mais n'en demandons pas trop...

Pov Naru :

Je me dirige vers la salle de musique, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'aime trop ça... Franchement à quoi cela sert d'être venu au monde si on ne peut pas vivre sa vie pleinement... Voyons voir... Apparemment il n'y aurait que deux personnes de ma classe dans le club. Tiens? Cette tignasse rouge ce ne serait pas... J'ouvre la porte pour mieux voir : une tignasse rouge sang, des yeux vert menthe cerclés de khôl noir, une peau blanche...Gaara! Il s'est tourné vers moi...

** C'est toi Gaara ?**

- Naruto !?

**Oui ! Tu deviens quoi, ça fait bien six ans **

C'est bien ça. Que fais-tu dans ce club ?

** Je veux m'y inscrire ...**

En tant qu'accompagnement musical je suppose ?

**Non je veux chanter **

Non, tu sais ce que tu cours en faisant ça !

**Iruka m'a donné son feu vert, je me fais opérer le 10 octobre prochain **

Naruto pourquoi cette date ...

**Tu le sais très bien ...**

Oui bon, tu sais ce que l'on risque si ta marraine l'apprend, elle pourrait dissoudre le club.

**Non vu que j'ai décidé de me faire opérer. Je tiens à tenir cette promesse tu le sais...**

OK, bon je te présente le club dont je suis le président. Je m'occupe des effets sonores etc..., Sai est à la guitare basse, Ino en chant et Shikamaru au piano et violon de temps en temps.

**Enchanter !**

Mais tu es le nouveau de notre classe ! T'es encore plus mignon de près, gloussa la fille blonde aux grands yeux délavés, t'es mal tombé, la plupart des mecs de la classe son gay ou bi, tu risques de te faire courser ! Sai en fait partie d'ailleurs...

C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais il ne m'intéresse pas...

J'écris sur mon carnet, étant donné qu'ils ne comprennent pas le langage des signes : "cela me dérange pas car je suis bi "

Oh oh et un de plus à ma liste! S'écria Ino, tu peux parler n'est-ce pas ?

** Oui mais je n'utiliserai ma voix que pour le chant **

J'ai hâte d'entendre ta voix !

** Je ne sais pas si je chante bien, mais si tu trouves profites en car j'ai plus de 75% de chances de perdre ma voix en faisant l'opération pour ma tumeur **

- Oh je suis désolée... fit Ino tristement.

** Pas grave !**

- Est-ce que tu veux nous chanter quelque chose pour avoir ton timbre et t'attitrer une chanson ?

Je fis un signe positif de la tête et commença à prendre ma respiration :

-Je vais vous chanter un ending d'un anime que j'aime beaucoup...

Ils écarquillent les yeux en entendant ma voix… ça me fait rire. Je prends ma respiration et me concentre, je ne suis pas bête, je sais que cette chanson va définir ma place dans le club. Je ferme les yeux et commence à chanter :

_**Woe woe woe...  
><strong>__**Yeah he y he...**_

_**Donna toki de mo **_

_**Omotte iru yo **_

_**Aenai hi mo Everytime I Feel AH**_

_**Attaka na te no hira **_

_**Kurumareta Heart & Soul**_

_**Hanarezu ni koko ni aru**_

_**Nanigenai yasashisa ni meguriau tabi **_

_**Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo**_

_****_Je commence à avoir mal et Gaara l'a remarqué, mais je sais que si je force trop il m'arrêtera …

_**I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai**_

_**Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito**_

_**Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara**_

_**Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa**_

_**Hoshi-tachi ga musubikagayaku you ni**_

_**Amatsu bu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni**_

_**Futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete**_

_**Hon no sukoshi no **_

_**Surechigai sae **_

_**Never Cry kitto uchiakete Ah **_

_**Kimi ga daita yume ya **_

_**Yomikake no honno tsuzuki**_

_**Koko e kite kikasete Say**_

_**Mada shiranu o-tagai wo atsumeru tabi ni**_

_**Tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara**_

_**Ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai**_

_**Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto**_

_**Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou**_

_**Kuyamanai kono unmmei wo**_

_**Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori**_

_**Mitsumeau tabi umameru yasuragi**_

_**Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuita kara**_

_**Haru to natsu to aki fuyu to **_

_**Ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame**_

_**Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari **_

_**Katarou itsuka**_

_**I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai**_

_**Stay With Me aishiteru... **_

_**Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Ah... Wow... **_

_****_Je m'essouffle. J'ai tellement mal, pourvu que Gaara ne le remarque pas ! Je continue:

_**Ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai**_

_**Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto**_

_**Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou**_

_**Kuyamanai kono unmei wo**_

_**Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori**_

_**Mitsumeau tabi umemeru yasuragi**_

_**Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuita kara**_

Essoufflé, j'attends leurs réponses. Je porte mon attention sur Gaara qui pour une fois sourit. Bien sûr je sais que ça veux dire que c'est ok pour lui. Puis Ino reprend :

Je crois que l'on va être rivale un moment ou un autre !

** Si tu le dis ...**

Ils écarquillent les yeux, en même temps j'ai repris mon carnet pour leur parler. Gaara me tend le papier d'inscription au club non pas sans regarder les autres membres présents dans la pièce qui ne contestent absolument pas son choix. Un bon point pour moi puis je lui demande :

** Est-ce que c'est possible, en cas de passage à la radio du lycée de cacher mon nom et de me faire passer comme un membre fantôme du groupe ? **

- Oui c'est possible. Tu veux un pseudo pour passer inaperçu ?

** Kyuubi ou kitsune ...**

- OK pour Kyuubi, et tant pis si tu préférais l'autre, c'est hors de question pour kitsune car, à ce que je sais, Okami serait dans ce lycée, mais je ne connais pas son nom...

** ...ok ...**

Je me tourne vers Gaara qui me donne le papier d'inscription que je remplis et lui rend puis je pars. Je marche lentement pour trouver un coin calme dehors comme cet arbre caché par l'ombre du lycée. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver que je m'effondre par terre. J'ai mal, je n'arrive pas à respirer, mon corps refuse de m'écouter. Merde si ça continue dans cette voie je vais me mettre à convulser, je ne vois plus ri...

- NARUTO !

Fin chapitre 2

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude je trouve(ou juste un peu plus dure a pondre ), mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Review please, je veux voir à quel point vous vous trompez sur l'identité d'Okami même si pour l'instant on en sait pas beaucoup … _**tout se que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est brun ! ^^ **_

_**Review svp !**_


	3. Chapter 3

POV Sasu :

On s'est séparés chacun de son côté, moi direction la bibliothèque et lui bah ...je n'en ai aucune idée il ne m'a rien "dit'', bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je travaille un minimum pour ne pas se faire dépasser par cette tête blonde au prochain exam' 

Ca va faire maintenant plus d'une heure que j'étudie et pour tout vous dire j'ai envie de jeter ces livres par la fenêtre ...et puis zut on verra ça un autre jour, je sais; je suis un flemmard intelligent malgré tout, je retourne dans les couloirs regardant de temps à autre par la fenêtre jusqu'a ce que j'aperçoive Naruto complètement blanc sa main se dirige vers une grosseur dans son cou rouge comparé à son teint blafard , il titube vers l'arbre à quelques mètres de lui... Mouais c'est pas pour dire mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, avant que je ne tourne la tête il s'effondra au sol.

- Eh merde !

Je prends le sprint de ma vie, j'en dépasse même mon record pour aller voir le blond j'aurais bien pu sauter par la fenêtre étant donné que j'étais au rez-de-chaussée mais je ne suis pas un grand fan des orties donc on va éviter, j'arrive enfin à l'endroit où est le blond, puis un flash, un souvenir, celui d'un jeune garçon qui tombait d'une falaise et ne se relevait pas... Sans comprendre, je criais :

- NARUTO !

Je le prends en made in princesse dans mes bras et le porte en urgence à l'infirmerie, j'entends soudain une voix, celle de Naruto mais il est pourtant inconscient ...

**Okami, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais... B-bien... C... Ca va passer, calme... T... Toi. **

Qui est Okami ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? P***** vite l'infirmerie !

Pendant que je me rends à l'infirmerie, je croise Iruka-sensei qui, dès qu'il aperçoit Naruto dans mes bras, me dit de m'arrêter et de le poser au milieu du couloir, heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne à par les profs à une heure pareille :

- Sasuke, il faut lui dégager la gorge !

- Je veux bien, mais comment !?

- Réfléchis un peu ! Moi je vais chercher ses médicaments de secours dans mon sac !

J'ai fait exprès de dire que je ne sais pas alors que je comprends très bien de quoi il parlait, cette fameuse chose qui vient dans toutes les scènes après les soi-disant noyades : le bouche à bouche. C'est pas que j'aime pas le blond, même je trouve que je l'apprécie même trop après juste une journée avec lui, mais bon, pas le choix, je prends une grande inspiration et colle ma bouche contre la sienne et commence à y faire entrer de l'air. La tumeur doit vraiment être énorme vu le mal que j'ai à faire passer l'air, j'entends encore cette voix.

**Okami, j'ai mal... Chante s'il te plait... T... tu sais, cette chanson q-que j'aime tant... Onegai ...**

Merde, il pleure, je colle une fois de plus mes lèvres sur les siennes et emplis ses poumons d'air. Merde, elles sont si douces et si chaudes... J'ai une putain d'envie de mettre ma langue... Allez, laisse tomber pour l'instant, il faut qu'il se calme, ses yeux commencent à s'ouvrir et je souffle une dernière fois avant de lâcher ses lèvres.

J'aperçois, à l'autre bout du couloir, Iruka-sensei courant vers nous, légèrement essoufflé, mais en partie soulagé que le blond se soit remis, et moi encore secoué de ce que j'ai accepté de faire (?). Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dans le lycée à cette heure ou sinon j'aurais dit adieu à ma réputation.

- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital...

- Sûrement pas ! Si on l'y amenait, il serait directement amené au bloc pour l'opération et il ne me pardonnerait jamais...

- Bon, on va le ramener chez lui alors ?

- Il vit seul, j'ai beau être son tuteur, il a clairement refusé de vivre avec moi pour ne pas m'encombrer...

- Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

- Hum... Sasuke, si je me souviens bien ton frère est un ancien médecin généraliste non ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Bien ! On va l'amener chez toi !

- Quoi !?

- Pas de discussion ! Ton frère doit avoir du matériel chez toi, non ?

- Oui, mais ...

- Parfait !

Mais punaise, dans quoi je me suis embarqué !? J'ai autant de chance que le diable en personne. Nous sommes en route pour la demeure Uchiwa et j'appelle chez mon frère en chemin pour savoir s'il est bien à la maison, on ne sait jamais...

On arrive et j'ai eu confirmation que le frangin soit là. Je me coltine à nouveau le blond contre moi. Pas qu'il est lourd ou que ça me déplaise, mais je vois déjà les remarques de mon cretin de frère, si il me voit comme ça... Je tourne mon visage vers le blond, celui-ci dort depuis un bon moment, puis j'entends encore cette voix ou plutôt la voix du blond :

** Okami… Où es-tu ? J'ai peur… Il fait noir… **

J'accélère le pas pour rattraper Iruka-sensei car quelques questions me démangent depuis un moment :

- Iruka-sensei ?

- Hum ?

- Dites-moi, est-ce que l'histoire de télépathie de Naruto est vraie ?

- Oh... Il t'en a parlé. Oui ça a tout de vrai. Il a développé ça pour pouvoir "parler " avec les gens qui l'entourent, mais il a toujours voulu perdre ce don en ayant assez d'entendre les paroles pleines de pitié de ses camarades.

- Et cela est normal que je puisse entendre ses paroles ?

Mon prof s'arrêta net et me regarda l'air légèrement étonné sur le visage puis reprit :

- Depuis quand l'entends-tu ?

- Depuis qu'il s'est évanoui. Il n'arrête pas de demander un certain Okami.

- Etrange... Normalement, quand il tombe comme cela, son esprit de referme et il est pratiquement impossible d'y entrer. Je le sais car j'ai déjà essayé sans succès... Pour le "Okami ", apparemment, ce serait un ami d'enfance de Naruto. Mais il aurait perdu contact à son déménagement.

- Vous ne connaissez pas son identité ?

- Non, tous deux s'appelaient par des sortes de pseudos. Pour lui, c'était Kitsune.

- Bizarrement, ça lui va bien...

Après notre discussion nous arrivons enfin devant la porte (Sasu: Problèmes de jardins à rallonge... / Auteur : Espèce de bourge !) et nous nous faisons accueillir par mon cher frère en arrivant. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'étouffer dans ses bras... Même Iruka-sensei rigolait de la scène puis il se rendit compte de Naruto, présent sur mon dos et me questionna :

- C'est le garçon dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Oui ! Dépêche-toi de le prendre, il a besoin de se reposer à l'intérieur !

- C'est bon ça va ! J'ai compris la leçon...

Une fois déchargé de mon poids, j'invite mon sensei à l'intérieur et lui demande s'il veut boire quelque chose. J'ai beau être associable je sais encore comment recevoir des invités. Mon frère descend nous rejoindre quelques minutes après, nous expliquant que les médicaments du blond et la crise de tout à l'heure l'avait épuisé et qu'il s'était endormi, mais celui-ci ne s'arrête pas là et demande quelques explications à mon sensei.

- Iruka-san ? Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y...

- Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? Je veux dire avec cette tumeur...

- Hum ... Cela va faire presque 10 ans, elle a était détectée le jour de la mort de ses parents dans un incendie...

- Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'opération !? J'ai inspecté la tumeur et elle se propage à un rythme effrayant !

- Aller lui faire comprendre... Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'opération est prévue pour le mois d'octobre.

- il faut déjà qu'il arrive jusque-là...

De mon côté, je quitte le salon et décide de monter voir son état de santé. Oui c'est vrai je m'inquiète pour ce blond mais j'ai mes raisons, il me rappeler un ami d'enfance dont je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis plus de 10 ans.

Je m'approche de la chambre et entends une voix :

_**Kokoro no naka ni egaita chizu**_

_**Mizu de tokashita iro wo kasane**_

_**Sukima no nai you ni umete waratteta**_

_**Kokoro no naka ni megutta doku**_

_**Dare ni mo ienai himitsu ga aru**_

_**Saigen naku umareru aida**_

_**Tomedonaku**_

_**Watashi no mite ita mono wa**_

_**Nani mo ka mo nisemono no katamari naraba mou iranai**_

_**Watashi wa doko ni mo ikenai dakara**_

_**K**__**ami no naka ni niji wo te ni ireta n da**_

_**Kokoro no naka ni egaita sora**_

_**Chiisa na shizuku nagarete iku**_

_**Dareka no ashimoto ni wa hikari no iro ...**_

_**Fin chap**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello a tout quelque points avant de commencer je suis en retard je le sais et je n est aucune excuse :

les personnages de naruto ne m appartiennent pas

SASUNARU donc yaoi ^^

rating T ou M on est jamais sur …

j aimerais pouvoirs aller plus vite mais a chaque chapitre je galère pour trouver une beta-lectrice les interressés dite le moi dans une review ^^

C est parti ! ^^

Pov sasu :

Il a une belle voix ... Impossible de dire autrement, je reste encore quelques secondes devant la porte, sans avoir vraiment le courage de rentrer dans la chambre ...finallement j entre non sans faire une remarque :

- ta une jolie voix pour un gamin ...

** non mais je te permet pas ! **

- tu peux parler ...

**j'ai trop mal pour sa ...**

- mais sa ne t'empêche pas de chanter ...

Il parait supprit pourtant je lui au dit plutot explicitement que je l'ai entendu ...j'ai envie de lui poser une question mais j ai peur d être indiscret ...

** pose la ta question tu en meurs d'envie ...**

- de un arrête de lire dans mes penser et de deux j'ai pu lire dans tes pensées quand tu étais inconscient comment cela se fait ?

Il me regarde l'air de dire "non mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi" avant de me demander :

** de quoi j'ai parler ou plutot penser ? **

- je n'est pas tout compris mais tu demandais a un certains okami de chanter une chanson ...

** hum...j'ai dit le nom de la chanson ? **

- non pourquoi ?

** zut ...pour rien ...**

- hn ... Bon je descends en bas repose toi demain les cours sont annuler les profs ont des reunion ...

*ok ...**

Je sors de la chambre ...il a l'air déprimer a cause de cette chanson et puis qui est cette Okami ...Se nom me dit quelque chose ...aahh ! Je verrai sa plus tard ! Tiens sa me fait pensée ont devait pas avoir de la visite d'aujourd'hui ? allons demander à Itachi ...

Pov naru :

J'en est marre ... A se rythme la je pourrais jamais tenir ma promesse on est déja en mars et l'opération est pour octobre ...

J'observe l'espace autour de moi , du gris et du blanc quelques meuble , pas de photo ni de bibellot ou autre souvenir ... En bref une chambre on ne peut plus impersonnelle ...je décide de me lever , mes jambes tremblent mais je tiens debout malgres tout .

Je m avance dans la chambre et trouve une photo , surement la seule présente dans la pièce ... Je m'avance vers elle est la saisie, regarde les trois garçons sasuke y ai représenter avec deux garçons ...des larmes coulent le long de mes joues la photo tombe le cadre se brisse ...je m ecroule sur le sol bruyament un seul nom en tête ...

- okami...

Puis le noir m'absorbe accompagné d'une mélodie qui me rends étrangement nostalgique ...

Fin pov naruto

Pov omniscient

Le fracas de la chambre affolat les habitant du salon de la maison . Tous se précipitèrent dans la chambre ou était censé se reposer le blond mais au lieux de le voir dans le lit celui-ci était par terre allongé sur du verre briser qui sembler appartenir au cadre photo prêt de lui ... Iruka fut le premier à réagir regardant l'état du blond le remettant sur le lit . Le cadet Uchiwa ramassa le cadre et l'ainée alla chercher de quoi nettoyer , tout cela dans le silence ...chacun se possant la questions de savoir se qui c'était passer ...

Iruka fut le premier a mettre fin au blanc ...

- dit moi sasuke qui est représenté sur cette photo ?

- hum ? Ah ... Mes cousin ... Enfin des consins très éloignés ...le premier s'appelle sai et l'autre neji ...cette photo date d'environs 7 ans voir plus ... malheuresement on a du couper les pont avec une parti de leurs famille ...

- Hum...

Une fois tout en ordre ils redescendirent calmement reprenant la convertation ...

- sasuke avant que j oublie on passe nous voir aujourd'hui ...

- je me dissais aussi ...

Pov naruto :

J'ouvre les yeux et constate que je suis encore chez sasuke ...impossible de savoir se qui c est passer .Je tremble encore mais je me sens mieux , comme si j etais plus libre ...une melodie me viens doucement a la tête joyeuse et festive que tout le monde pourrais comprendre …

Oide oide samishii hito yo  
>Ochikondetatte shouganai ze<br>Minna minna iroiro aru sa  
>Issho ni utatte moriagarou<p>

Iya na koto wa hara no soko kara  
>Fuusen no naka ni hakidasou<br>Ippai ippai fukurande kitara  
>Hari de tsuite PAN to sacchaou<p>

Hekonderu no wa kimi dake ja nai  
>Dare mo ga tooru shiren no michi<br>Saa konya wa HAME hazusou ze

UHHO UHHOHO otakebi agete  
>Bokutachi wo dare mo tomerarenai<br>UHHO UHHOHO kobushi agete Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !  
>Kurai kuuki fukitobasou Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !<p>

Dareka to dareka kenka shiteitara  
>Aida ni haitte akushu saseyou<br>Donna donna kongara gatte mo  
>Ito wo hogushite moto ni modosou<p>

Taihen na no wa kimi dake ja nai  
>Ikiterya kado mo tatsu darou<br>Saa atama wo karappo ni shichaou ze

UHHO UHHOHO oogoe de sawagi  
>Bokutachi wa mae e susunde yuku<br>UHHO UHHOHO ashi fuminarashi Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !  
>Chiisa na koto ki ni suru na yo Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !<p>

... mais malheureusement je n'est rien pour écrire , bah elle restera a jamais dans ma tête celle la dommage je suis sur qu'elle aurais plu au clud surtout a Gaara .

Soudain j'entends du bruit et pas mal de mouvement venant du rez de chaussée , une porte qu'on ouvre puis qui se referme une voix qui se charge des formes une autre qui rigole et une derniere tellement nostalgique je me lèves estimant enfins plus par curiosité en éspèrant avoir repris assez de force pour marcher ...

Pov sasuke :

Sa fait un moment que l on parle de tout et n importe quoi quand la sonnette de la maison retentit nous nous levons avec Itachi pour accueillir notre " visiteur " car si je crois que que ma dit itachi je le connais tres bien ...sa sent coup fourrer cette histoire bref j ouvre la porte et laisse entrer la personne en question et equarcille les yeux , mon frère le laisse entrer le salut avec une bonne humeur peu connu pour un uchiwa et moi le salut simple avant de rire jaune de la bonne blague de mn frère et d'entendre du bruit dans l escalier , la seule personne étant l'étage étant naruto je me retourne vers lui pour lui dire de remonter se coucher mais avant que je ne puise dire quoi que se soit je me fige ...

Pov naruto :

Je suis descendu tant bien que mal en bas repenssant a cette voix ...arriver à la dernières marches je leve doucement la tête sasuke se rerourne vers moi mais avant qu'il n est plus dit quoi que se soit un mot sort de ma bouche

- okami ...

Fin chap 4 !

Hello la compagnies ! Desoler du retard je dirais rien a par SALETÉ DE PORTABLE QUI BUG ! Bref les chapitre devrait aller plus vite car j ai plus de temps pour ecrire et les idées sadiques ne manque pas, deux OS en preparation pour me rattrapper et je le redit les chapitre irais plus vite si j aurais une beta-lectrice j ai beau faire de mon ieux je suis toujours aussi nul en orthographe bref review ?

Pour ceux qui veulent le traductions les paroles de la chansons de naruto les voici ^^:

Allez, allez vous les malheureux  
>Rien ne changera si vous restez dans votre coin<br>Tout le monde, tout le monde a ses propres problèmes  
>Chantons tous ensemble est tout ira mieux<p>

Tous ces malheurs enfouis au fond de vous,  
>Emennez-les dans un ballon<br>Et percez le avec une aiguille pour qu'il explose

Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être découragés  
>La vie est un chemain semmé d'embuches par lesquels on doit passer.<br>Allez, faisons un petit détour ce soir pour les éviter.

UHHO UHHOHO, poussons notre cris de guerre,  
>Rien ne peut nous arrêter<br>UHHO UHHOHO, léve tes poings en l'air Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !  
>Chassons cette atmosphère morose Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !<p>

UHHO UHHOHO, canalise cette énergie,  
>UHHO UHHOHO, et fais en ta force (U ! HO ! HO !)<br>UHHO UHHOHO, comme une boule de feu,  
>UHHO UHHOHO, ne fait plus qu'un !<p>

UHHO UHHOHO, poussons notre cris de guerre,  
>Rien ne peut nous arrêter<br>UHHO UHHOHO, léve tes poing en l'air Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !  
>Chassons cette atmosphère morose.<br>Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !

By AKB48 titre UHHOUHOHO


End file.
